


Безвольный

by Vakshja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрену было нелегко решиться на этот шаг, но он понимал, что более так продолжаться не может. Обстоятельства сыграли парню на руку, и попасть в кабинет Ривая под удобным предлогом труда не составило. Только он не знал, что проиграл еще тогда, когда переступил порог двери и позволил себе заглянуть в серые глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безвольный

**Author's Note:**

> Ривай немного дётитолктит.

Пламя настенных факелов тихо потрескивает, эхо шагов танцует в пустом коридоре. Эрен прислушивается к собственному цокоту сапог, различает один запоздалый шорох в нем и резко оборачивается, остановившись. Звук пропадает: никого. Никто не идет за ним, не следит, не пытается узнать, куда и зачем он направляется. Глубоко вздохнув, Йегер продолжает путь, сжимая в руках листы; костяшки пальцев белеют. Эти документы - вырванные из рук Армина бумаги, предлог, чтобы попасть в кабинет Ривая. Друг должен был передать их по поручению командира, но был подкуплен мнимой заботой, под которой скрывался личный мотив. 

Именно сегодня Эрену необходимо это. Сегодня он, наконец, скажет те простые слова, фразу из которых составил несколько недель назад. Тогда не вышло: Ривай был слишком близко, его поцелуи были слишком горячими, а умелые руки доставляли удовольствие так искусно, что забылось абсолютно все. Сегодня такого не будет. Эрен уверен в том, что не поддастся в очередной раз, сломленный обжигающим шепотом и взглядом серых глаз.

Несколько шагов до массивной дубовой двери, Йегер несмело стучится и заходит в помещение после приглушенного «Войдите». Ривай сидит за столом, пером выводя буквы на бумаге; мужчина перестает писать и обращает взгляд на вошедшего.

\- Эрен.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить, - парень закрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ее поверхности. Слова, которыми был наполнен рот, таят на языке, оставляя за собою горькое послевкусие.

Капрал замечает документы в руках подчиненного.  
\- Мне казалось, на побегушках у Эрвина Армин, а не ты, - он встает из-за стола, складывает отчеты в стопку.

Эрен внимательно смотрит на Ривая, когда тот не спеша подходит к нему. Йегер не двигается, слыша, как щелкает замок позади него, не реагирует на небрежное прикосновение тонких пальцев к плечу. 

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? - губы расплавленным воском по шее, язык проходится по кадыку, лаская напряженное горло, в котором невысказанным комом скапливаются подготовленные фразы. Парень сглатывает. Капрал, почувствовав вибрацию адамовова яблока, прикусывает его губами, посасывая.

Пальцы в каштановых волосах заставляют Эрена наклонить голову: больно, потому что сильная рука сжимает пряди, но в то же время сладко, когда Ривай тянет волосы на затылке кадета. Мысли, толпящиеся в сознании и вытесняющие друг друга, разом вылетают из головы, словно их никогда и не было.

Йегер ощущает, как низ живота скручивает, пока прохладные руки забираются под одежду, сжимают соски, чуть оттягивают их.

\- Долго же ты терпел, - звучит голос, принуждающий сердце участить удары.

Документы с тихим шелестом падают на пол. Эрен стонет в голос; колено Ривая оказывается между его ног - любимая и беспроигрышная тактика - и Йегер похабно трется об него пахом. Он чувствует, что контроль покидает его тело.

Эрен пришел поговорить, сказать, что уходит, что он не намерен более быть подстилкой своего командующего, но понял, что проиграл уже тогда, когда переступил порог кабинета и заглянул в серые глаза. Тело, изученное наизусть, поддается ласкам; ноги Йегеря подкашиваются, и мужчина, впившись в губы парня, увлекает его на пол. 

\- Ривай, - прервав поцелуй, Эрен хватает любовника за шейный платок, безрассудно говорит, - я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

\- Я трахну тебя, когда захочу, - отвечают ему, и Йегер разочарованно мычит. 

Шорох одежды не заставляет себя ждать; капрал снимает куртку с плеч парня. Колени Эрена дрожат, когда Ривай стягивает с юноши ботфорты. Он наспех щелкает пряжками, и спинной комплект ремней змеится по полу. 

Йегер снимает майку, выгибается под прикосновениями всезнающих пальцев, давясь собственным дыханием. Ривай припадает губами к покраснению от ремня на груди юноши, на них остается солоноватый привкус восстанавливающейся кожи. Капрал не сдерживает болезненно-дикого желания вцепиться в мягкую плоть и кусает Эрена за ключицу, слыша в ответ полустон-полувскрик.

Он рывком снимает с Йегеря брюки и ремни, царапает короткими ногтями поперечные следы на бедрах юноши, гладит их, зажмурив глаза от приятной боли из-за того, что Эрен сильно сжимает смоляные пряди в кулаке. Мужчина чувствует, как наливается кровью собственная плоть, и как тесно становится в штанах. Утробно рыча, Ривай сжимает свой член через ткань.

\- Твою мать, Йегер, - сипло произносит он, - сними свои ебанные тряпки сам, или я порву их на хуй.

Эрен, оглушенный пульсирующей в висках кровью, освобождается от белья, зачарованно смотрит на то, как раздевается Ривай, бросая одежду на пол, что никогда не позволил бы себе ранее. Мужчина притягивает Йегеря к себе; пальцы властно надавливают на губы.

\- Постарайся для себя.

Эрен покорно открывает рот, облизывает фаланги и посасывает. У него все сводит внутри в сладком спазме от мысли, что эти пальцы скоро окажутся внутри него. Йегер щекочет языком перепонку между пальцами, зная, что это слабое место Ривая, и слышит его скупой стон сквозь сомкнутые губы.

Брюнет опрокидывает юношу на пол, отстраняется чуть вбок, чтобы было удобнее подготовить его. Эрен сам раздвигает ноги, довольная ухмылка на губах капрала и взгляд, которым он осматривает юное тело перед собою, заставляют парня сжать зубы.

\- Сученок! - Ривай выплевывает ругательство и выдергивает пальцы. Йегер укусил не до крови, но ощутимо. Серые глаза темнеют, искра безумия пробегает в них, и Эрен возбуждается еще больше, осознавая, что такая маленькая вольность приведет его к тому, чего он больше всего хочет в данный момент.

\- Смотри на меня, - приказывает Ривай, проникая в Йегеря сразу двумя пальцами. Он начинает энергично двигать ими, растягивая привыкшие к давлению мышцы. Юноша стонет, хватая ртом воздух. - Смотри на меня. Нравится, когда я трахаю тебя пальцами? - Эрену больно, но ровно насколько больно, настолько его заводит происходящее. Он скулит, подаваясь навстречу и насаживаясь на пальцы Ривая, смотрит в стальные глаза неотрывно, не моргая. Все тело превращается в сгусток обнаженных нервов.

\- Д... Ах… Х-х...

Ривай наклоняется и целует Эрена - мягко и, кажется, нежно, но в следующее мгновение он кусает губы юноши, и тот хватает его за плечи, кусая и целуя в ответ.

\- Встань на четвереньки, - говорит мужчина, прижавшись лбом к виску Йегеря.

У юноши все замирает в груди. Он становится в нужную позу и, закусив нижнюю губу, принимает в себя член Ривая. Капрал кладет руки на бедра Эрена и несколько минут насаживает его на себя, сам не двигаясь, отталкивая и притягивая любовника обратно. Глаза Йегеря широко открыты, он впивается взглядом в деревянный стол, который то приближается, то вновь отдаляется от его лица. Эрен старается не кричать в голос, стоит только Риваю задеть чувствительную точку мужского организма, выбивая у парня искры перед глазами. Он ловит нужный ритм и начинает двигаться сам: Ривай, отпустив его бедра, свободно ласкает возбужденную плоть юноши. Мужчина наслаждается ощущением сокращающихся вокруг члена мышц, шумно дыша.

Оргазм накрывает с головой; Эрен срывается на хриплый вскрик, кончая первым, и если бы не сильная рука Ривая, удерживающая его, Йегер бы не устоял. Капралу требуется немного больше времени, чтобы достигнуть предела своего возбуждения. Рыкнув, он изливается в податливое тело и, откатившись, ложится спиной на пол.

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – тяжело дыша, Ривай задает интересующий его вопрос.

Йегер, прислоняясь щекой к прохладным деревянным доскам, смотрит на мужчину.

\- Командир просил передать Вам документы, - слова слетают с приоткрытых губ, и Эрен вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса и услышанной фразы. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, капрал смотрит в сторону двери.

\- Понятно, - безразлично отвечает Ривай. – Постарайся дойти до казарм так, чтобы не засекли, - бросает он, вставая. 

Отдышавшись, Эрен поднимается и подбирает одежду с пола, начинает одеваться. Он украдкой бросает взгляды на своего командующего, подавляя в себе бурлящее чувство ненависти, с каждой секундой заполняющее все его существо. Эта ненависть не к Риваю, а к самому себе, к тому, что в очередной раз оказался слабым и сломленным. 

Собравшись, Йегер поднимает с пола комплект ремней. Ривай, перекинув рубашку через плечо, удаляется в ванную комнату, оставляя юношу одного. Эрен покидает кабинет, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

До следующей безуспешной попытки сказать заученную наизусть фразу.


End file.
